Ultimate Predator
by Akem Manah
Summary: After several attempts to become the Ultimate Predator, Kha'Zix gives in to her inner feelings and "attacks" Rengar in a means to become the Ultimate Predator.


~~~

Disclaimer: This idea was taken from someone on the League of Legends Forums, under General Discussion. I just took the time to flesh this out much, **much** more. So, direct the applause at the link, and read the original at **-**

post/50142437798/khazix-ganks-rengar

Warning: This piece of FanFiction includes Furry Content (Rengar), Genderswap (Kha'Zix), and NSFW Sexual Content. Both characters are owned by Riot Incorporated, and the idea was credited above. Support Riot Games by playing League of Legends.

~~~

Kha'Zix stalked her prey from the jungle brush. "There he is." She'd thought to herself. "Tonight I become the ultimate predator!."

As Rengar goes back to his base to shop for items, Kha'Zix snuck in to position. The brush at the upper-lefthand side of top lane. Perfect for an unsuspecting gank. Tonight, she **would** become the ultimate predator she sought to become.

Enter the Pridestalker. After having bought his Bonetooth Necklace, he decided to charge back in to his lane. He needed to kill more minions so he could crush his foes underfoot.

Embracing the impending opportunity, Kha'Zix activated her Leap from the top lane brush onto Rengar, pinning him beneath her. As she pressed herself against the soft fur of his chest, Rengar felt his pulse quicken, embracing the Thrill of the Hunt.

"I…I want to be the ultimate predator…" Kha'Zix stammered, as she blushed and avoided looking towards Rengar, "S-So! So please…let me eat you!"

By this time, Rengar's Ferocity meter had filled up, and with his Empowered Savagery, he pushed forward, flipping Kha'Zix onto her back, holding her claws in his. He then leaned in and kissed her, deeply, her chitinous lips against his. The two stayed there for what felt like a blissful eternity, basking in their combined warmth, savoring the taste of each other's tongues. When finally the embrace came to an end, Rengar slowly let go of Kha'Zix's claws, which instantly shot down to his waist and began tearing at his pants. As Rengar's trousers finally gave way, Kha'Zix's eyes widened in surprise and excitement, to which Rengar could only reply with a bemused grin and proud chuckle. Slowly, the violet carapace covering Kha'Zix's chest parted, revealing the supple, bright pink flesh of her heaving breasts, capped by deeper crimson nipples. Rengar marveled at her beautiful form, then allowed his claws to begin exploring Kha'Zix's exposed body. She gasped and began to squirm, still avoiding Rengar's gaze.

"What's wrong? Am I going too fast?" Rengar asked.

"N-No, it's just…I've never eaten with…that mouth…before…" Kha'Zix whimpered in between gasps for air while glancing between her legs.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Though Rengar was sincere and compassionate, he could not hide the reluctance in his voice. "We can stop if you aren't rea-"

"No! I want it!" Kha'Zix blurted out before Rengar finished his sentence, leaving them both momentarily speechless, and Kha'Zix with a deeper hue to her pinkish features. "I mean…I…I want you. I need you. I'm just…I'm scared."

Rengar chuckled softly and gave Kha'Zix another long, passionate kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll be as gentle as you want. For tonight, we hunt!"

His hardened rod between her thighs, he slowly thrust forward, spearing it between her legs. She moaned in ecstacy, and he quickly repeated this action. He could feel her moisture building atop his rod, her squirming body almost ready for the action to come.

"P-please...stop teasing me..." She moaned. "I need this."

Giving in to her wishes, Rengar thrust himself shallowly in to her depths, until he was abruptly halted by a thin barrier. She really wasn't kidding when she said that this was her first time, and to this, Kha'Zix became a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Are you sure of this?" Rengar's voice called out in compassion, clearly worried for her welfare.

As an answer to his incessant questions, Kha'Zix speared herself as far as she could on to Rengar's rock-hard spear. Rengar's eye shot open in surprise and pleasure, and Kha'Zix moaned, half in shooting pain, but half in ecstatic pleasure.

"Ooooooh...ju-just one second..." She whimpered exasperatedly. Rengar held her scarlet globes, savoring in the pleasure of their interconnection. He looked towards their connected bodies, the crimson liquid dripping from her juicy snatch.

Suddenly, she began the motions. Rengar braced himself as Kha'Zix rocked herself against him, grabbing her well-formed posterior as she did all the work. Her moans echoed in his ears, and her lips immediately met his once more.

"Mhmmmmmm..." Kha'Zix moaned in pleasure. Clearly the pain had dissipated, replaced by pure bliss. "F-faster!" She whispered in to Rengar's ear, to which he eagerly obliged.

He speared her atop him at a hastening pace, the sounds of their sloppy union slapping deep in to the jungle. At this point, the two were to far gone to care.

With a howling Battle Roar, Rengar emptied himself into Kha'Zix's nethers. He looked her in the eyes, kissing her deeply. She sighed in disappointment, assuming that the deed had been done. However, Rengar had differing ideas. He rolled her off of him, laying her face down in the grass. She looks back at him, giving him a grin and a moan as he lifted her ass in to the air, re-entering her sacred nethers.

"Oooooh Rengar!" She moaned as he thrust his full length into her unsuspecting body.

He thrust deep in to her body, his strong hands around her full breasts as he pounded away at her seemingly dainty body under his hulking frame. She moaned in primal bliss as he continued his assault of her insectile form.

Her groans of bliss from under him only spurred him on further, and already his body was slowly being brought to climax once more. Kha'Zix groaned happily as Rengar's clawed hands tweaked her hardened nipples. She reached between her legs, fondling Rengar's family jewels, before going to tweak her pleasure nub.

"Oh Gods Kha'Zix...you're so good!" Rengar growled in pleasure as he ravaged her once virginal hole. "Already I'm going to-"

"I'm going to come!" Kha'Zix yelled from under him, and with a scream of pure, undiluted bliss, her vaginal walls tightened over his member.

In response to this intense increase in sensation, Rengar was done for. He thrust as deep as he could, and with another roar of pleasure, he bottomed out in Kha'Zix. As they both fall from their shared afterglow, they disconnect and lay together in the brush.

"That...was...AMAZING!" Kha'Zix beamed as she kissed him once more, eliciting a growl of satisfaction from her newfound mate.

And there they lay for a few minutes, sneaking kisses and gleaming in to each others eyes.

"Wait..." Kha'Zix nervously muttered. "So...since I ate you with this mouth..." She stammered, trying not to embarrass herself. Rengar found this quite entertaining, giving her a toothy grin as she tried to continue her statement. "Does this make me the ultimate predator?"

"Indeed it does." He replied, to which Kha'Zix beamed with pride and joy, "Indeed you are..."

And with that, the two lovers withdrew from the League, gone to the jungles of Runeterra to become as one, the Pridestalker and his **Ultimate Predator**.


End file.
